Beauty and the Blue Spirit: Part 2
by JackieStarSister
Summary: An overused Disney crossover, with some of my own twists. Part 1 can be viewed on my DeviantArt account. Rated T for romance, action violence, and talk of marriage. Zutara, one-sided Jetara, slight Yukka, Aang/Meng, Iroh/Aunt Wu. Review if you have comments or questions. *Cover art from the Avatar Wiki*
1. The Enchanted Solstice

_Published June 26, 2012_

On May 30, 2011, I started posting a story entitled "Beauty and the Blue Spirit", based on Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_ and the midquel _The Enchanted Christmas_. A year later, May 29, 2012, I received an E-mail saying that my story had been deleted. It didn't say why, though. I don't understand what guideline I didn't follow, but what I had previously posted was deleted. It really took me by surprise. I'm not going to re-post those chapters (I'm apprehensive about what would happen if I did), but I feel like I owe you, my readers, a decent ending. So I'm going to finish writing and post the remaining chapters of the story. I'll include flashbacks to reference parts that are no longer readable online. If you have questions, voice them in a review. I'll try to do my best from here on out.

Enchanted objects reference: Iroh is a candlestick, Momo a footstool, Arnook a telescope, Yue a teapot, Aang a teacup, Suki a wardrobe, Aunt Wu a featherduster, Ty Lee a piccolo, Meng a porcelain doll. Azula, who Katara and Zuko defeated in the previous chapter, was a huge pipe organ.

* * *

_ Previously in Beauty and the Blue Spirit …_

_"The Winter Solstice isn't about bonfires or presents or snow. Those things come and go, every year. But there's a much deeper, more important aspect." Katara glanced around and continued, with something like conviction. "The Winter Solstice is the longest, darkest night of the year. But you know that after the Solstice, the days will get longer, the sun will come back. It's a very symbolic holiday, a turning point. It's about hope."_

* * *

**"The Enchanted Solstice"**

The Blue Spirit slowly got to his feet, and then helped Katara up. "Are you all right?" he asked, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Katara smoothed the front of her dress, which was smudged with ash and wet from snow. "I'm all right," she answered.

"You saved us," Zuko said, sounding awed.

Katara smiled a little. "Then we're even." After all, he had saved her from drowning and freezing earlier that very night.

The animated objects came in cautiously from the adjoining room. "Did we win?" Aang asked.

Katara laughed. "Yes, we did. Is everyone okay?"

"No one broke," Meng reported. The Blue Spirit turned and saw the table which held the fire lily. Katara thought she heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"The rest of the staff is _not_ going to be happy about this," Aunt Wu said, observing the dust and debris left in Azula's wake.

Katara felt Zuko move away from her. She turned and saw him kneeling down next to the toppled pipe organ. He picked up a large shard of ivory, turning it over in his gloved hand.

His servants watched him warily, not knowing what he was going to do. It was Katara who quietly went over and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry about your sister," she said quietly. She wasn't sure if she was really offering her condolences or apologizing for helping to destroy Azula.

Zuko shook his head. "It's all right. I mourn her because she was my sister, and for no other reason."

"Really? You never felt a – kinship with her?"

Zuko's wavering did not go unnoticed. "She was always here, in my suite, so I talked to her more … for a while."

"You won't miss that?"

Zuko turned his masked face to look at her. "No. Because now she's not the only one I can confide in."

Katara looked at him, surprised, and touched.

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard a whistle, loud but not quite as high-pitched. They turned and saw Ty Lee standing on the table, next to the fire lily. "Um, I have something to say." She wrung her brass hands nervously. "I guess … I owe everyone an apology. I always did whatever Azula told me to do … even if it meant lying and spying on everyone." She looked around, sad and uncharacteristically shy. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course we can," Yue said graciously.

"It's not too late." Everyone turned to Meng in surprise. She went on, "If we work quickly, we can have this place up and running, and even redecorate in time for the night of the Solstice."

Aang looked impressed and happy. "You think so?"

Meng just smiled at him.

* * *

Zuko insisted that Katara stay in her room the next day, for two reasons: she was still recovering from her frozen plunge, and the others wanted to surprise her when they were ready. Even Suki left the suite to see how she could help.

As dusk fell on the night of the Winter Solstice, all the staff and guests gathered in the great hall.

Iroh eyed the doorway, as though half-expecting Hama (or some other old woman selling flowers) to appear. "Does this feel familiar to anyone?" he whispered.

"Oh, hush," Aunt Wu said, unwilling to let tainted memories ruin the holiday again.

"This is much better," Yue said. "It's so beautiful."

"And you said it couldn't be done," Aang teased as Meng walked by.

"No," Meng corrected, holding her head up high, "I said it couldn't be done without _me_."

"Shh, here they come!" Suki said excitedly.

Two Kyoshi Warrior utensils pushed open the door, allowing Zuko and Katara to enter the hall. Zuko led the guest of honor by the hand, with an air of graciousness fit for a prince. Katara was smiling, looking shy but happy, wearing a royal blue winter dress. Everyone cheered when the two entered the hall.

Katara gasped, awed and delighted. "It's beautiful!"

Water Tribe decorations adorned the walls in between the windows. The table had been relaid with red cloth, animated utensils, and plenty of food – all of the favorites that Arnook, Yue, and Katara had listed.

The chandelier was magnificent: its glass beads hung like strings of ice, while the lit candles let light reflect off and shine through them. Fire and ice joined to bring light and beauty.

Zuko took Katara's arm and led her to the hearth at the end of the room. Lying there was the log from the tree that Katara had felled the day before. Katara's eyes widened. "How …" she started to say, and then shook her head. So many wonderful things in this castle seemed unexplainable. By now she had learned to go along and enjoy it.

One by one, each person went up to the fireplace, laid a hand (or some other appendage) on the log, and paused in contemplation. They were making their wishes for the New Year. Each of them had to think about what they wanted, even if it seemed obvious.

Everyone watched, enraptured and almost on edge, as Zuko finally walked up and laid a hand on the log. He paused, bowing his head as though in prayer. Then he brought a flame to his fingers, setting a blaze on the log.

The fire burned all throughout the night. There was good food, for the two humans at least. Iroh and Arnook tried to outdo each other in making toasts, to the guests, to the New Year, to happiness, to love, and to life. Ty Lee took requests for music, giving the hall a lively feeling. A small few exchanged gifts.

On the long dining table, Yue approached Katara. "I have something for you," she said.

"Oh, Yue, you shouldn't have," Katara said automatically.

"It's just something I've been saving. I think you'll make better use of it than I will. Meng?"

The porcelain doll, who unlike Yue had arms and hands, came to the edge of the table, holding up a chain with a pendant.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole," Yue explained. "The water has special properties. Since you're a healer, I thought you could make good use of it."

Katara accepted the necklace and held it up. For a moment the amulet glistened in the firelight. Katara smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Yue."

"You are welcome. Happy New Year." Yue left, hearing her father call her over. Katara sat down on a bench and put the chain around her neck. The Blue Spirit came over and sat down next to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes! I can't believe how everything turned out," Katara marveled.

"Do you really like it?" Zuko sounded pleased.

She smiled widely. "It's the best Winter Solstice I've ever had." She couldn't begin to explain how wonderful it was, to be able to have friendship and fun at the most unexpected time and place. For a minute they both sat there, listening to the dull roar of the party.

"Did you make a wish?" Katara asked, struggling for conversation.

"I did."

There was a pause. "What did you wish for?" Zuko asked finally.

She smiled, a bit coyly. "You're not supposed to tell; you might jinx it."

Zuko tried to hush the questions bubbling in his mind. Had she wished for her freedom? Was he holding her back from what she really wanted? But she seemed happy, right now.

"I still feel bad – I don't have a gift for you." His voice turned bitter, in a humorous way. "I asked Azula to compose a song for you – but _that_ wasn't what I had in mind."

Katara fought back the urge to laugh, as a more serious thought occurred to her. She looked up at the Blue Spirit. "I can think of something," she said.

"Name it."

"I … are we ever going to actually meet?" She faltered under the emotionless gaze of the mask. "You're very mysterious. If you don't want to talk about your past, I respect that. But I've been living with you for over a month, and I've never once seen your face. And if I'm never going to know another person in my whole life … can I at least know you?"

Zuko was silent. Katara shifted uncomfortably, afraid that she had just made him retreat back into himself. "I'm sorry. Forget I —"

"Wait." Zuko stood and turned so that his back was facing her. Katara watched, unsure whether she should stand. He removed his leather gloves, dropping them onto the polished floor. Slowly he untied the back of his mask and lowered it from his face. Then he pulled down the hood of his bodysuit, letting loose an untidy crop of black hair. Finally he slowly turned around so she could see his face.

His deathly pale skin was covered with black tattoos and red scars, like an asymmetrical spiderweb across his face. The markings were on his hands, too, suggesting that they covered his whole body. Without the mask, Katara could finally see his eyes, which were amber in color, and full of melancholy. He looked at her, watching her reaction.

To her credit, Katara did not gasp or flinch. She looked at him steadily, taking him in for what he was.

Finally Zuko spoke. "Pretty gruesome, huh?"

To his surprise, Katara smiled faintly, a brave, kind smile. "I've seen worse," she said.

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched. "I kind of doubt that."

She tilted her head slightly, studying him. "Actually, you have nice eyes." She had never seen gold eyes before.

He looked at her curiously. "You don't think I'm ugly?"

Katara hesitated. "If you don't mind me saying so … yes. But – I know you have a kind heart, and that's so much more important than how you look."

Zuko looked at her. "Do you mean that, about me?" He sounded almost afraid to hope.

Katara nodded, still smiling.

Zuko resumed his seat next to her on the bench, placing the mask next to him. "My father put me here so no one would see me." Zuko grimaced. "He's ashamed of me … and I guess I can't blame him."

"So, have you always worn that mask?" Katara asked, her voice level but still curious.

"No … just since you and your brother came." He shrugged. "I didn't want to scare you."

Katara couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Yeah, because the mask didn't scare us. I'm pretty sure Sokka thought you were a real spirit." She paused. Zuko felt apprehensive, bordering on the topic of her brother. "May I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay … Why did you want someone to stay here?"

It was a new experience, being able to see Zuko's face change with emotions. He avoided her searching eyes, and tried to find a legitimate answer. "I … don't appreciate trespassers," he said lamely.

"I think," Katara said, with a look in her eye that was both sly and sweet, "you were lonely."

Zuko didn't concede, but he didn't deny it either. Then he looked back up at her. "Here's a question for you. What made you choose to stay here with me?"

Katara looked at him thoughtfully, and then shrugged. "Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, I've always wanted an opportunity to – to show what I can do. To see the world, to be a hero. So when I came here, I thought that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, if I did the brave thing … bravery would follow."

"And is it everything you hoped?"

Katara hesitated. "Well, uh … I did want to see the world. That part didn't really work out," she admitted. "But, uh … I did free my brother. I guess … he had more to live for, out in the world, than I did. I didn't have many friends, but Sokka wanted a career as an inventor. He had a whole future ahead of him. I didn't have as much to lose."

Zuko looked at her with something that might have been wonder. "You were lonely, too."

Katara blushed a little, but she was smiling. "When I came here, I kept thinking about how I had always wanted to be a hero and have adventures. That has definitely worked out, and in retrospect, I'm glad for it. Starting from that day, my life has been more and more like a story."

Zuko raised his eyebrows at her. "Does that mean I could marry you?"

For a moment Katara stared at him. Zuko's skin lost its pallid background and turned red, almost matching his scars. "I mean – in stories, a protagonist usually falls in love …"

"Saves the girl and wins her heart?" Katara said; Zuko couldn't assess her emotions.

"I didn't mean to suggest anything – not that I'd be _against_ it, but …"

Katara was silently looking away from him. She didn't look embarrassed, exactly, but troubled, almost conflicted.

Zuko hesitated, as a new, almost sickening thought occurred to him for the first time. When he spoke, he sounded pained. "Is there … someone else?"

"No!" Katara exclaimed, too forcefully. Zuko looked at her, disbelieving and a little fearful. She sighed. "No one I care about. But … well, there was someone who tried to propose to me. I turned him down," she added quickly. "I didn't love him, and I doubt that he really loved me. We just didn't know each other well enough. You know, to me, love is … love is layered. Love is a … a mystery to be uncovered." She shook her head. "Yeah, I could never really give my heart to someone as selfish as him. It's just … well, afterwards I felt like I wanted to just be by myself. I didn't want anyone to decide my fate but me. Can you understand that?"

"… Yes."

"You know something strange?" Katara tilted her head to look at him. "I like you, Zuko – a lot more than I ever expected to."

"Thanks … I think." That was something. He appreciated that she was being honest with him, even if some of it hurt – hurt more than it should have.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

Katara hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "I can't make any promises," she said finally. "See, last time, I think it may have been partly my fault. I let him think we had more than we really did. I don't want to end up doing that again. But Zuko – I will say this – I wouldn't be against a courtship. And I _will_ be your friend," she promised. She took his hand in hers, tracing her thumb over the black scars.

Zuko was silent for a moment. He looked down at their joined hands. Then he glanced at her. "Thank you."

Katara blinked. "For what?"

"For being my friend." He had never had a real friend before, only relatives, servants, and visiting acquaintances. Katara was his best and only friend.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. The log cracked in the middle but continued to burn, even as the enthusiasm of the party died down. Apparently even enchanted objects needed to rest.

"I should probably try to get some sleep," Katara said finally.

"Yeah." They rose as one, still holding hands, and looked at each other. Zuko brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he lowered it and looked Katara in the eye. "Good night."

Katara nodded. "Good night, Zuko. Happy New Year." She grasped some of the fabric of her skirt and went back through the grand entrance.

Zuko stayed in the hall for a few minutes. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling both confused and lighthearted.

He'd never spoken so openly with anyone before. He'd never expected to have such a level of trust between himself and Katara.

He hadn't planned to take off his mask, though he'd known in the back of his mind that he would have to at some point. It was only natural, if they were going to try a … courtship, as she put it. He liked the sound of that; something stronger than friendship, but still hesitant, like Katara and himself.

She wasn't disgusted by him. She was no longer afraid of him. She _liked_ him. Zuko couldn't suppress a grin, remembering what she had said. She valued him and accepted him for who he was.

If she learned to love him like this, then would she still love him if he became handsome? It was a strange, ironic thought.

Iroh came over to him, standing on the table. "Well done, nephew!" He hadn't eavesdropped, but he had watched from a distance as Zuko removed his mask, had what seemed to be an intimate conversation, held the girl's hand, and gave it a kiss.

Zuko barely heard his uncle's words about he enchantment and the deadline. It took Iroh a moment to realize that Zuko wasn't listening. His mind wasn't on the curse; it was on the girl. And not because she could be the one to break it.

* * *

Katara's thoughts were as troubled as the wind that whispered outside her bedroom window. They weren't very strong or loud, but they were persistent, constant.

She doffed the fancy dress that Suki had provided for her, and put Yue's amulet necklace in the drawer of her bedside table. She looked at the water with renewed interest, wondering for a moment if it would be possible for her to heal Zuko's scars.

He knew she had healing abilities; she had healed him after he saved her from the catgators in the Foggy Swamp. If he wanted her to heal him, he would have asked. Besides, she suspected his deformity covered most of his body … that could be awkward, especially after the conversation they had just had.

Katara got under the covers but did not sleep right away.

_Does that mean I could marry you?_ He had asked it as a hypothetical. As though it were a possibility.

Was it?

Could he love her? Could she love him?

Katara hugged the blanket to her chest. She was a caring person. She was more than capable of loving. And Zuko … he _was_ dear to her, she knew now.

Yes, she could love him.

Suppose she did fall in love with Zuko. Would she be willing to marry him? How would that work? What would change?

Katara supposed she would no longer have her own room. She would share one with Zuko. They wouldn't just be coexisting neighbors; the two would be a single entity.

He had already taken so much from her. If she married him, she would have to give him what little she had left. Would she be willing?

At least she had voiced her uncertainty this time. Maybe it was good that she'd almost had Jet before, because now she knew how to avoid certain mistakes.

With Jet, it had been all about the rush of emotions. He was passionate, and full of desire.

With Zuko, it was more of a slow romance, two people trying to figure each other out, and realizing that they shared a bond. It was about finding the good in a person. Not that there wasn't goodness in Jet …

Katara felt almost guilty, comparing the two men. Both of them had saved her at one point. She grimaced, remembering how Jet had stalked her and saved her from the pirates when she stole the waterbending scroll. He had chosen that moment to kiss her.

Zuko had saved her multiple times; the first time was before either of them even liked each other. And he hadn't done it for bravado; he had put his own life at risk to save hers. She was happy to have been rescued by him.

Katara shook her head. She didn't want these anxious thoughts, not now. She wanted to bask in the joy of the night. She was confused, but more than anything, she felt happy. She had good friends, and she had had a good time tonight. She went to sleep with a warmth in her chest and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In the fairy tale, the Beast asks Beauty to marry her, but she refuses, though she agrees to be his friend. I wanted to sort of play with that idea. Now, we've come to the end of the _Enchanted Christmas_ story arc and return to that of the original movie.

**Disclaimer:** I took some of the dialogue, such as "If I'm never going to get to know another person in my whole life, can I at least know you?" and "I always wanted to be brave", from the _Once Upon a Time_ episode "Skin Deep," based on the story of Beauty and the Beast. I also used a couple lines from the movie _Beastly_, when the "beast" removes his mask.


	2. Something There

Published July 24, 2012

* * *

_Previously in Beauty and the Blue Spirit …_

_"Nephew … I'm sure you've realized … this girl, she could be the one to break the spell."_

_Arnook considered. "Normally, I don't approve of your meddling, Iroh … but if it's essential to our humanity … by all means."_

_ "Let's go! Love will not wait," Iroh said, leading his friends down the hall._

* * *

**"Something There"**

Things were different after the Solstice; the New Year really did seem to mark a change. And everyone thought it was a change for the better.

Zuko didn't wear his Blue Spirit mask anymore; there was no point, now that Katara knew what he looked like. It might be better if she get used to the real him. Zuko hung the mask on the wall in his room. At first Katara felt just slightly uneasy, not wanting to either stare at Zuko or never look at him. But the more they were together, the more used to it she became.

Zuko and Katara spent much more time together. They still trained and had meals together, but now they also spent free time together. Instead of retreating to their own rooms, they would stay in the front living room, talking or even reading together. They offered each other happy, nervous smiles. They were both shy, but comfortable with each other. Katara was surprised to find herself looking forward to seeing Zuko each day.

Everyone felt the change, but the enchanted objects were the only ones who dared to speak of it. The closer Zuko and Katara grew, the more anxious and hopeful they became.

"You really think she's the one?" Ty Lee asked one day; she found herself spending much more time with the others after the New Year celebration. "Will she break the spell?"

"I knew it from the moment I set eyes on her," Iroh said confidently.

"If anyone can reach Zuko, Katara can," Yue said. "She's so kind."

"And her looks don't hurt either," Aang pointed out.

Meng was looking out the window as they spoke. "Hey, remember how we coaxed Katara into going ice-skating while Zuko took a walk on the grounds?"

"Yes," Aunt Wu said.

"Well, there's no need to push them together anymore. Look at them." Meng gestured to the glass pane. The others came over to the side table under the window, straining to get a view outside.

"How about that?" Arnook murmured in wonder.

Zuko and Katara were walking across the grounds, approaching a bare-branched tree where some birds were flitting about. Katara was holding a small bag of food for the birds. Zuko followed her, a bit uncertain.

"Here, give me your hand," Katara instructed. Zuko obeyed wordlessly. He didn't wear gloves anymore, exposing more of his scarred skin. Katara took his hand in hers and opened his palm upward. She put some leechi nuts in his hand, and gestured to the birds. "Go slowly."

Still crouching, Zuko moved closer to the tree where the birds were gathered. They hopped away from him. Frowning, Zuko tried approaching them again, but they still backed away.

"Here." Katara gave him some more birdseed, and then poured some on the snow, leading up to Zuko's hands. "Now let them come to you."

One of the birds pecked at the small trail, then dared to venture into Zuko's outstretched hands. Zuko looked up at Katara, with a surprised smile. She grinned happily and nodded in encouragement.

They watched for a few minutes as more birds hopped about and approached Zuko, who was almost overwhelmed when they started perching on his arms. Finally, when he had run out of food, he moved slightly, and they left him.

Suddenly a fistfull of snow made impact with his naked face. "What the …" Zuko wiped the melting snow off of his cheek. Katara was giggling. "Hey!" But instead of getting angry, as he might have once, Zuko smiled mischievously, before kneeling down to gather up some snow for an offensive attack.

Just as he was poised to throw it, Katara waterbended some snow from the tree, dropping it onto his head. "No fair!" Zuko protested, shaking his head free of wetness.

"This is a spar! We can bend if we want!"

"You'll regret that!" Zuko called out, but he was laughing. Katara shrieked and darted behind the tree.

The staff and guests were thoroughly enjoying the show. "Aw, they're so sweet," Meng sighed.

"Who would have thought they'd come together on their own?" Ty Lee said; she was free to marvel, now that Azula wasn't conditioning her desires.

"I did, as a matter of fact," Yue said with a smile.

Iroh noticed one spectator who wasn't enjoying watching the scene below. "Arnook? You don't look happy."

"I am happy," Arnook said. Iroh raised a waxen eyebrow at him. "Just worried," Arnook admitted. "Yes, they're coming together, but they're taking their sweet time about it. That time is running out!" He pointed his scope at the fire lily on the table. It was down to only five wilting petals.

"He's right," Yue realized solemnly.

"Don't any of you repeat this," Iroh said warningly. "But I'm starting to think maybe Zuko cares less about breaking the spell, and more about Katara herself. Look at them: he's enjoying just being with her."

They looked out the window. They were now having a snowball fight, but almost turning it into a playful spar.

"I'd hoped that they would fall in love during the Solstice," Iroh confessed. "I'm certain that their feelings for each other grew. But she is still … reluctant, I suppose."

"Zuko's birthday deadline is almost upon us!" Arnook exclaimed. "We need to act now!"

Aang spoke up. "I have an idea."

Everyone rounded on the chipped teacup. "What?"

"We'll throw Zuko a birthday party!"

Everyone looked at Aang, dumbfounded. Arnook groaned. But Yue laughed delightedly. "You know, Aang, that's actually a good idea!"

Aunt Wu's eyes shone with excitement. "A romantic dinner, Ty Lee's music, dancing …"

"And then he tells Katara that he loves her," Iroh finished. "Perfect!"

While the adults started talking and planning, Meng beamed at Aang. "Aang, if this works, you'll be my hero," she said, her voice somehow proud and confident. Aang grinned sheepishly.

"What's the first thing you want to do when you're human again?" Aang asked.

Meng considered, then, looking out the window, decided, "Make a snow angel."

"I'm going to turn cartwheels in the grand hall," Aang said.

"I'll have a hot bath. Eat a six-course meal that I've cooked myself."

"I'll swing from the chandelier."

"We'll chase Momo down the halls."

"We can take trips on Appa! Imagine, Meng, we can go anywhere in the world! Meet new people, not surprise or frighten anyone …"

"Stop!" Meng groaned, though she was smiling. Aang wondered if she was still afraid of hoping, even now.

* * *

"We just had a big party," Zuko muttered, after Iroh suggested it to him. "I don't want you making a fuss over me."

It was noteworthy that before the enchantment, Zuko would have had an extravagant birthday party, no questions asked; now he was shying away from any celebration for himself.

"Zuko, this may be your last chance to tell Katara how you feel about her," Iroh said gently.

Put to that, Zuko knew he couldn't argue. It was just so nerve-wracking, how uncertain he and Katara were about each other. At least, Katara was uncertain about how she felt, and that made Zuko uncertain about how to approach her.

"You don't have to worry!" Iroh told him as he got ready for the evening. "We'll handle the romance; we'll just put you both in the right mood. All you have to do is be yourself."

"I'm not sure I can do this," Zuko confessed.

"You don't have time to be timid," Iroh said firmly. "You must be bold, nephew."

"Bold," Zuko repeated. "Daring … ah, why can't I still be the Blue Spirit? _He's_ bold, in his own way."

"You _are_ the Blue Spirit," Iroh said, sounding just slightly irritated now. "Or, I should say, the Blue Spirit is _you_."

"What's the difference?" Zuko asked.

"The Blue Spirit is a persona," Iroh said flatly. "Prince Zuko is a person."

Zuko was silent, absorbing this. Unfortunately he didn't have ample time to contemplate what that really meant. He had an event to get ready for, and his uncle was determined to coach him before sending him off.

"There will be music," Iroh continued, becoming excited. "Romantic candlelight, provided by myself. And when the time is right, you confess your love."

"I confe—no, I can't," Zuko broke off, looking despaired.

Iroh looked at him earnestly. "You care for the girl, right?"

"More than anything," Zuko said candidly.

"Then you must let her know!" Iroh exclaimed. "You've done well; you already laid the ground work. Now you just have to tell her straight out."

Zuko took a deep breath, sighing as he released it. "All right."

"Besides … it is your birthday. At least try to have a good time."

"Right." He _would_ probably have a good time, being with Katara.

Arnook slid into the doorway on his tripod legs, and cleared his throat to announce himself. "_Ahem_. Your lady," he said grandly, "awaits."


	3. The Last Waltz

_Published August 7, 2012_

**Author's Note:** I've started posting the older chapters of this story—the ones that were deleted—on my DeviantArt account. If you need to refresh your memory, or are impatient while waiting for the next update here, you can look back on the first half of the story.

* * *

_Previously in Beauty and the Blue Spirit …_

_"Will I ever see my brother again?"_

_ Aunt Wu paused, then studied the lines again. "Ah … You will be reunited with the ones you love."_

_ Katara's eyes lit up. "Then I'll see Sokka again!"_

_ "You shouldn't give the girl false hope," Arnook admonished._

_ "False? I think not. I've given her hope, with good reason. I've never been wrong before."_

* * *

**"The Last Waltz"**

They met at the top of the main stairway.

Zuko's usually wild hair was pulled up into a neat topknot. He was wearing formal robes, almost like a uniform, mostly red and black in color.

Katara was wearing an Earth Kingdom gown, light green in color, with sleeves that flared out slightly at her wrists. Katara still had a bun and hair loopies, but the rest of her hair was down, the long brown locks falling down her back in waves. As usual, she had refrained from wearing any makeup, but she didn't even need it.

_You look beautiful_, Zuko thought, but he didn't say it, not wanting to put her in the awkward position of returning the compliment. Instead he bowed, and Katara bowed back, both of them smiling, almost beaming. Then Zuko offered his arm, and the two of them descended the stairs together. Momo the footstool chittered and ran up the stairs between Katara and Zuko, but they easily sidestepped him.

They ate in the dining room first. Yue and Aang were lucky enough to be part of the table setting. They saw the smiles that the two humans exchanged. When the conversation lagged, the silence between them was companionable.

In fact, it wasn't silence. Music had begun to play. Ty Lee played a dark, rich melody, occasionally punctuated by the tinkling of chopsticks on teacups, each filled with a different amount of water. Iroh had had to improvise for instruments, but the end result was actually quite charming.

"That sounds beautiful," Katara said. She waited until Zuko, too, had finished his food; then she stood up quickly and went over to him. She wanted to dance before this song ended.

"Come on!" Katara pulled Zuko along, into the ballroom where they had held the New Year's party just a month ago. Aunt Wu and the Kyoshi Warriors had cleaned it earlier in the day. Iroh had lit every candle in the chandelier, casting light onto the shining marble floor. The tall windows showed a lovely night sky.

"Shall we?" Zuko asked, tossing his head in the direction of the dance floor.

Katara just smiled. They both had some idea of what to do: Katara held Zuko's left hand in her right, and rested her other hand on his arm, while he put one hand around her waist.

"I think I might prefer sparring," Zuko murmured, glancing down at their feet.

Yue, Aang, and Meng watched from a wheeled cart as Zuko and Katara started to dance, turning around on the floor, trying to keep an even pace with the music.

"Would you look at them?" Yue sighed, wishing she were human again. For some reason she thought of Sokka, Katara's brother.

Aang turned to the doll beside him, and pretended to bow formally. "May I have this dance?"

Meng giggled. "I thought you'd never ask." She bent over, wrapped her arms around the cup, and swept him off his porcelain base.

Katara and Zuko moved gracefully, distant yet intimate. They hardly noticed the absence of any other dancers; they wouldn't have noticed anyone besides each other.

Katara giggled. "I feel like a princess," she whispered.

Zuko's face melted into a smile. "You are one to me," he said softly, pulling her close. Katara was slightly surprised, but then she leaned into his warmth.

_You could be a princess, if …_ No, he wouldn't bring up marriage. Not tonight. He didn't want to bring back that apprehension she had shown.

Katara was just an overall loving person. Zuko had seen that with the enchanted objects, in her actions regarding her brother, and even when she talked about that other boy—it was clear that she _had_ cared about him. She gave love to everyone she met.

Zuko just wished he could have that for himself.

As they turned on the marble floor, Katara rested her head on his chest, still following his lead in the dance. Zuko moved his hand higher on her back, thinking that right now, this was enough. She was here, with him—his, for all intents and purposes.

Iroh signaled for the candles to dim their light as the music slowed down. It was just one song, one dance; but it had felt so long to everyone; and yet it seemed to end too soon for Katara and Zuko, who were left standing stationary in each other's arms.

Finally Zuko smiled at her. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"This. Everything."

"Well … happy birthday," Katara said, squeezing his arm before letting her arms slide down. But Zuko still held on to her hand.

The door at the end of the hall was open, leading out to the gardens. Most of the snow had melted, but the bushes and flowers had yet to bloom back into life.

Chief Arnook was set up on a large tripod stand on the patio. Through him they looked at the stars and planets. There were some dark clouds in the sky, occasionally obscuring sections of stars. "It looks like it could rain later in the night," Katara said, drawing away from the telescope. Zuko made a sound of agreement, but he didn't really care, because it was so nice out now.

They sat on the stone bench in the garden, holding hands again. Katara found herself studying the swirling scars on his hand, rubbing her thumb softly over them. Then she looked up shyly at Zuko. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Katara traced her fingers over the scars on his hand. Then he squeezed her hand; he was gentle but strong, and actually showing affection. How had he come so far that he was comfortable doing that? Had he always been like this, or had he changed since she came to the castle? Katara put her other hand over his; Zuko smiled and put his other hand on the top.

_It may be now or never_.

"Katara … are you happy here with me?"

She hesitated, something Zuko did not fail to notice. But then she said, "Yes." She looked off into the distance, avoiding his gaze.

"What is it?"

Katara looked at him with an expression of desperation. "I just … I wish I could see Sokka again. I miss him so much."

Zuko looked disappointed. But then his eyes lit up with something almost like excitement. "There is a way."

Katara blinked at him. He took her hand and led her back into the castle. She followed him downstairs, all the way to the entrance to the Dragon Bone Catacombs. Katara hesitated here; she still remembered the first time she had come into this forbidden place.

"It's okay," Zuko assured her. "You have my full permission to come in." He pushed open the door and led her into the shadowy red interior, over to the table with the fire lily and the mirror.

Zuko picked up the mirror and handed it to Katara. She saw that there was an inscription along the edge: _If anything you long to see, speak your wish, and look in me_.

"Just say what it is you want to see," he told her. "It'll show you anything."

Katara held it delicately and saw her reflection in the glass. "I'd like to see my brother, please," she said hesitantly.

The glass on the mirror shone brightly; Katara had to turn her face away as colors and shapes swirled to form an image. But she had to look back.

Katara gasped. "He's in the forest! But he's hurt – he looks lost …" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Zuko glanced at the wilting fire lily, deep in thought. The flower only had two petals left, and one of them looked ready to drop. His hand gripped the edge of the table, threatening to dent the wood.

When Zuko spoke, his voice was soft. "Then you must go to him."

Katara looked up from the mirror, not sure she'd heard right. "What did you say?"

"I'm releasing you. You're no longer my prisoner."

Katara looked at him in amazement. "You mean … I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you!" She held up the mirror and spoke to her brother's image. "Hold on, Sokka. I'm coming." She started to leave, but then turned back and held the mirror out for the Blue Spirit.

Zuko looked at her tenderly and pushed the mirror back. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Katara glanced at the mirror, and then back at Zuko's sad expression. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She started to turn away again, but then she hesitated. She had never thought she'd be sorry to leave the castle – to leave the man who had imprisoned her. But now she was.

"Zuko?"

He turned slowly, and Katara threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened in surprise, but then hugged her back, pressing her form against his. He could feel the soft skin of her cheek move up against his neck and even his scarred face. "I'll never forget you," Katara whispered in his ear. Then she gently pulled away from him. "Good-bye." And with those last words, she turned and ran out of the room.

Arnook, who had been waiting in the corridor outside, came in looking delighted and satisfied. "Well, Your Highness, I think this worked wonderfully," he began.

"I let her go," Zuko said sullenly.

"I hate to admit it, but Iroh was right from the start, and –"Arnook frowned, slowly registering what Zuko had said. "You what? Why?"

"Because," Zuko said, looking sadly at the dying fire lily, "I love her."

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Iroh and Aunt Wu couldn't believe the news.

"I'm afraid it's true," Arnook said regretfully.

Aang looked distraught. "She's _leaving_?"

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," Yue said tenderly.

Ty Lee brightened at this. "Well, that's it then! That should break the spell!"

But Yue shook her head. "It's not enough. She has to love him in return."

Aang and Meng exchanged glances. No one noticed the two of them slink away.

"Love." Iroh sighed. "It's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Suki was concerned when Katara came into her room with the mirror and started bustling around the room.

"I'm fine," Katara said tonelessly. She changed out of her formal gown and into warm traveling clothes. She didn't have very much to pack, as she hadn't brought anything with her when she came to the castle. She donned the warmest clothes that Suki had to offer, and brought some extra garments for Sokka. She made sure she had the Spirit Water that Yue had given her a few weeks ago; she put the chain around her neck and tucked the amulet under her shirt, keeping it safe in case Sokka should need it.

She took a good look at the bedroom, remembering how surprised she had been when she first came here. The room full of Water Tribe furnishings actually felt like home now.

Katara turned to look at Suki. "I have to go. Will you tell Aang and Yue and the others good-bye for me?" She remembered that she hadn't gotten to say good-bye to Sokka. But then again, she wasn't good at saying good-byes.

"I—alright," Suki said, looking bewildered. "But, where are you going? You know what happened last time you left, and the time before that—"

"This is different," Katara said shortly, strapping a bag over her shoulder. "I have Prince Zuko's permission, and I'm going to save my brother."

Zuko watched from his window as Katara flew away on Appa. He watched until she had disappeared in the late-winter fog over the Foggy Swamp.

He couldn't see the tears that threatened to blur her vision. Katara wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her parka, trying to focus on the task ahead.

But she couldn't stop herself from looking behind at the castle. She had never thought that she would be sad to leave it. But now the castle held a new meaning to her, because of the people who lived in it, and the events that had transpired in it. She wasn't the same person she had been when she came here. Now, she felt as though she was leaving a part of herself behind in the place that she had called home for those months.

If this was her home, were the people who lived there her family?

She couldn't afford to think that way—not now. She had to save Sokka, her blood brother, the one person she'd loved longer than anyone else.

Zuko felt like breaking something. His eyes fell on the book that Katara had given him as a Winter Solstice present; he thought about seizing it and burning the pages to a crisp; but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was one of the last things that Katara had left here.

Angry, and not knowing what else to do, Zuko sat on the floor and wept.

It had been hard enough living—no, more like merely existing—before she came, when he was just a phantom haunting the castle that had been given him. How was he going to live now, without her?

He had given her a choice, and she had chosen against him. That hurt more than the knowledge that his hope of breaking the enchantment was gone.

As much as it hurt, it almost felt good just to know that he was feeling something.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Iroh's comparison of love to a flame is taken from the _Once Upon a Time_ episode "Skin Deep".


	4. Ultimatum

_Published August 20, 2012_

**Song:** "A Change in Me" from the Broadway musical _Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

_Previously in Beauty and the Blue Spirit …_

_ "That lunatic is Katara's brother."  
__The Duke frowned. "Uh-oh. Jet's thinking."  
__"The point is, Katara would do anything to keep him from being taken away."_

_ "I am not going to just sit here while some – psycho has Katara hostage," Sokka said forcefully. "I don't care if no one believes me. If no one will help me, then I'll go alone. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there."_

_ The Duke started to walk down the path, but Jet grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into a snowdrift just outside the front door. "Don't move from that spot until they come home," Jet instructed him sternly. "And when they do, let me be the first to know!"_

* * *

**Ultimatum**

Sokka was sure he was dying. Wasn't it a sign of hypothermia when you felt warm? And hallucinations were a sure sign of it: he though he saw Appa and Katara. And now he was warmer than he'd ever been in his life. And it seemed he was still hallucinating: he thought he heard Katara calling him, trying to wake him up on a morning when he overslept …

"Are you done hibernating? Winter is almost over, after all," Katara's voice said distantly.

Sokka started; Katara looked and sounded surprisingly real. "What … Katara?"

She smiled at him. "Hey, Sokka."

Sokka's head was spinning, and being so tired didn't help. "What … happened?"

"You were caught in a storm, in the forest. When I found you, you were almost unconscious. We're home now."

Sokka sat up slowly, and realized that they were in their house, back in the village. He remembered leaving here … "Hold up. Was it all a dream? The castle, the firebender guy in a mask …"

Katara's smile widened, but somehow her eyes were sad. "No, Sokka. That really happened. I stayed there for two, almost three months."

"Oh, man, Katara …"

The two siblings embraced, and held each other tightly. It occurred to Katara that the separation must have been twice as hard for Sokka as it had been for her; at least she had had company, Zuko and the servants. Sokka had had no one, and hadn't known that she was well cared for.

After a moment Sokka drew away, still looking confused. "But – how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape," Katara said gently, "he let me go."

Sokka looked at her in disbelief. "That mad spirit-esque firebender?"

"He's not mad. He's different now, Sokka – he's changed, somehow." She was about to say more, to try to explain, when she heard something. A muffled "Ow!" followed by "Sorry!"

A moment later, a teacup and a porcelain doll rolled out of the shoulder bag that Katara had set on the bed.

"Stowaways!" Katara said, sounding both accusing and amused.

Aang laughed nervously. "Hehe. Hi, Katara."

"Hey, I remember you," Sokka said, surprised but pleased. "I never thought I'd see you again," he commented.

Meng stood and cleared her throat.

"Sokka, this is Meng, the castle decorator," Katara introduced. "Meng, this is my brother, Sokka of the Water Tribe."

Meng nodded. "Nice to meet you. Katara, why did you leave?"

"Don't you like us anymore?" Aang asked.

Katara felt her heart melt at this. "Oh, guys, of course I do. It's just …" Her mouth moved to answer, but then they heard a knock on the door.

Katara stood and went to see who it was. When she opened the door halfway, she found a stern-looking man whom she had never seen before. "Um, yes?"

"I'm Long Feng, head of the Dai Li."

"What can I do for you?"

"I've come to collect your brother."

Katara's hand gripped the door, trying to steady herself. "My brother?"

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." Long Feng stepped back, and Katara saw a prison carriage on the dirt path below. A group of the townspeople had come, ostensibly to see what was going on. Katara's mouth dropped open when she read the characters written on the carriage: Dai Li Asylum.

"My brother's not crazy!" Katara burst out.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Sneers insisted. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" The Freedom Fighters and other bystanders chorused in agreement.

"No, I won't let you!" Katara exclaimed. There was snow on the ground, she could fight if she had to.

Sokka came up behind her, peeking outside. "Katara? What's going on?"

"Hey, Ponytail Boy." Smellerbee came to the front of the small crowd. "Tell us again, what did the spirit look like?"

Sokka and Katara exchanged frightened, bewildered glances. Sokka cleared his throat. "He—I think he wore a mask, just to look like a spirit. It was blue, with white fangs …"

"And what did he do to you?"

"Okay, _first_, he had a bunch of servants wait on me. Then, he threw me in a dungeon. And when Katara came looking for me, he had her take my place. That was the last I saw of him." He wisely chose not to mention that the servants were household objects that would think, talk, and move on their own; that _would_ sound crazy.

"And did you say this guy is a bender, or some kind of warrior?"

"Yes! A firebender. And he dresses like a ninja, and fights with dual swords too."

"Enough!" Long Feng said, and threw a rock glove at Sokka; his hands were bound together by the small stones.

"Hey!" Two Dai Li earthbenders came up and seized Sokka, leading him down the steps. "Let me go!"

"No!" Katara bent some snow from the ground, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara. Are you okay?"

Katara thought she felt her heart stop for a second when she heard that voice; she didn't know if it meant more danger or possible rescue. She turned and saw Jet standing before her, his expression unreadable.

"Jet, I wouldn't come to you for help unless it was absolutely necessary. Please, don't let them do this!"

"Hmm." Jet chewed the piece of straw in his mouth. "I might be able to do something … but it'd cost you."

"Cost me what?" Katara looked at him with suspicion.

Jet shrugged. "You'd owe me a favor."

Katara had some inkling of what kind of "favor" he might mean. She didn't think she could agree to something so vague. She looked out at the small crowd that had gathered to watch the scene. Now she recognized the Freedom Fighters among the crowd. Jet could tell them to stop, and they would obey him; but he was doing nothing.

Jet went on, "I mean, I asked you for something once, and you refused … so I don't know …"

Katara interrupted him. "You planned this." Her voice rose with incredulity, making it sound like a question, though she knew at once that it was the truth. Jet froze, like a criminal caught in the act. "So since you couldn't woo me into marrying you, you decided to blackmail me?"

"That's a harsh way of putting it," Jet muttered.

"How _dare_ you!"

"Katara, I'm offering to help you right now."

"I don't want your help! You never help anyone unless _you_ can benefit from it!"

"I'm not crazy!" Sokka was almost shouting as they forced him into the carriage.

There were simply too many earthbenders to fight. A thought occurred to Katara. She knew it was a bit reckless, and the very idea seemed like the collision of her two worlds, but it might save Sokka.

"WAIT!" she shouted. I can prove it's true!"

The Dai Li paused in chaining Sokka to the carriage interior.

"Just—wait a second!" Katara cast a glare over her shoulder at Jet. "Do _not_ let them leave," she hissed, making it more of a threat than an instruction. She dashed into the house, and found the magic mirror where she had left it, in her Water Tribe bag. It glowed when she picked it up. Katara brought it outside, and stood on the porch above everyone else.

"The firebender is real, and I can prove it!" She looked into the mirror. "Show me the Blue Spirit." The glass shone brightly, and she turned it so the crowd could see. Though she knew they were looking at the mirror, it felt like they were all staring at her, shocked, horrified, and frightened. Was that how she and Sokka had looked at the Blue Spirit?

Finally Katara looked at the mirror herself, and was startled to see Zuko, in his mask, training in the arena. It was obvious that his firebending was fueled by rage, as he cried out several times and set some of the grass on fire.

Had she caused him to become that angry?

"Is he dangerous?" someone in the crowd asked, breaking the murmuring silence.

"Oh, no," Katara reassured her, trying to sound convincing. It was true, even if it was hard to believe. "He'd never hurt anyone. He's my friend." Her voice was softer at these last words; she knew it must sound ridiculous to the others, but it was the truth, and she spoke them with a tender feeling.

Jet looked at her and scoffed. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you have _feelings_ for the monster."

Katara held the mirror away, looking at him with disgust and hatred. "He's no monster, Jet, you are!"

Jet's black eyes widened at this. Katara felt uneasy when she saw what might have been a flash of understanding in his eyes. Then his expression darkened. "A firebender? Really, Katara?"

"Shut up."

Suddenly Jet wrestled the mirror away from her, and turned to address the others. "Do you see what's happening here? He took these two prisoner, and now they're defending him for it! What if he does the same to others here? He's a threat!"

Jet made a good demagogue; within moments he roused the people's fear and solidified it into righteous anger. The Freedom Fighters had seen it before, even experienced it themselves.

"I say we find this guy, and teach him a lesson!" Jet declared. "Who's with me?" The people cheered in agreement.

"No!" Katara protested. "I won't let you do this!"

Jet grabbed her roughly. "If you're not with us, you're against us."

Katara moved her hand, trying to bend some snow as a weapon, but Jet grabbed both of her hands and forced them behind her back.

"Lock 'em up!" Sneers said. "We can't let them warn the firebender!" Two Freedom Fighters forced Sokka toward the bulkhead that led to the basement. Jet followed them with a struggling Katara.

"Jet, if you have _any_ sense of morality, you won't do this!" Katara exclaimed furiously.

"I'm doing this for you, Katara." And with that, he shoved her back into the hatch, and closed the door with a _bang_.

Aang and Meng watched the whole thing from the window of the house. Sound traveled through the door that Katara had left open. They saw Jet hold up the mirror and say, "Show us the way to this castle." Then he led the crowd down the road, with a flying bison in tow.

"They're going to try to kill Zuko!" Aang exclaimed in horror.

"Aang, we have to do something!" Meng cried desperately.

Aang turned and looked around the small kitchen. He spotted some spark rocks on the counter. Then he looked over at Meng. "If Sokka's an inventor … do you think he'd have any blasting jelly on hand?"

* * *

There was no water in the basement laboratory, and Katara couldn't bend the snow nearest to the bulkhead entrance.

"If I had my boomerang," Sokka said through gritted teeth, trying to budge the door, "I'd have this lock picked by now. Or I'd just wedge the door open."

Katara beat her fists against the wood. "I've got to warn Zuko! This is all my fault," Katara moaned.

Sokka patted her awkwardly on the back. "Don't worry, we'll think of something," he said, hoping that he wasn't lying. "This Blue Spirit—"

"The Blue Spirit has a name," Katara said. "Zuko."

"Right. I think Zuko's proven he can hold his own."

"You don't understand!" Katara sat on a crate and buried her face in her hands, stifling a sob. "I—I tried to run away, that first night. I got lost in the Foggy Swamp, but Zuko saved me. And he saved my life another time, when I was trying to rescue Aang in freezing water … He gave me so much, and I left him. That's why he's angry now."

Sokka looked at Katara intently. He remembered how Katara had defended the firebender, to him, and to the others. _He let me go. He's changed, somehow._

"Are you in love with him?" His tone demanded an answer, but it was not harsh, more curious.

Katara considered, uncertain. "I don't know," she said finally, sounding helpless.

Sokka merely looked at her, with something that might have been sympathy. Then suddenly he looked out the small window. "What's that sound?" He squinted, trying to make out the shapes in the darkness. "Is someone out there?"

Katara stood on a crate to look outside. She could see small shapes moving just outside, arranging small boxes on and around the bulkhead.

"It's Aang and Meng!" Katara exclaimed.

"What are they doing?"

Aang seemed to be trying to tell them something. Then Meng cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Get away from the window! We're going to blow it up!"

"WHAT?" Katara and Sokka cried.

Meng raised her voice, wishing she had Azula's volume capacity. "I SAID –"

"Never mind, we heard you!" Katara and Sokka scrambled away from the window, going as far back into the cellar as they could.

Meng struck the spark rocks together, igniting the rope that led to the first box.

"Run, Meng!" Aang shouted, watching from a safe distance. The doll picked up her skirt and ran as fast as her porcelain legs could carry her.

Sokka had created larger, louder explosions in this very laboratory; but he found himself trying to shield Katara as they hid in the far corner of the basement. They both felt the vibrations of the blast, and debris hit their backs. Then there was just smoke—and the fresh air of night.

The wooden entrance was broken. They were free.

"Guys? Are you here?" Katara called out.

"MENG!" Aang shouted, unable to see her in the smoke pouring onto the yard.

"I'm here!" Katara ran over and found Meng lying facedown on the ground. Her hands were cracked and her silk dress was smudged with dirt and ash.

Meng hung her head shamefully. "I am simply not going to look at myself," she murmured.

Katara laughed, picking the doll up. "Meng, you saved us!"

"You're heroes!" Sokka said.

"Yup, that's us," Aang said proudly. Meng smiled, pleased with the praise.

"We have to get back to the castle!" Katara said.

"I'm worried we won't make it in time," Sokka said seriously. "They took Appa. We need some other means of transportation …" He stopped, the word _transportation_ still on his tongue, reminding him of something.

He spoke up casually. "Katara, what happened to my invention? Remember, the day I found the castle? I meant to bring it to the fair …"

Katara gasped. "I hid it!"

"You're a genius!" Sokka and Katara said at the same time.

Aang and Meng exchanged glances, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.


	5. Attack on the Castle

Published September 11, 2012

* * *

_Previously in Beauty and the Blue Spirit …_

_"Katara's a girl worth fighting for," Pipsqueak said. "Don't give up."_

_"Zuko," Azula sighed sympathetically, "I told you not to feel for her. Things were so much simpler before she came along, before we dared to __hope__."_

* * *

**"Attack on the Castle"**

The mood in the castle was as dismal as the weather outside. It was starting to rain; it might even turn into a full-fledged storm.

The Kyoshi Warriors dejectedly cleaned up the remains of Katara and Zuko's dinner.

Suki wobbled down the stairs to speak with the other animated objects, particularly the ones Katara had grown closest to—Yue, Iroh, Arnook, and Aunt Wu. She couldn't find Aang or Meng.

"Katara said to tell you good-bye, from her," Suki said sadly.

"I just can't believe that she would leave so suddenly, when she seemed so happy here," Aunt Wu said.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all," Arnook said gruffly.

"How can you say that?" Yue said, looking crestfallen. "Did you learn nothing from Katara? Or from Meng on the solstice?"

Before Arnook could answer, Momo rushed in, making excited chittering noises. Then the footstool ran over to the window above a small table.

"Can it be?" Iroh said.

"Is it she?" Yue asked, as they vied for a view from the window. They all looked down, and were astonished by what they saw.

A mob of people, about half of them teenagers, wielding various types of weapons, was breaking through the gate entrance to the castle grounds.

"Cinders and ashes! Invaders!" Iroh exclaimed.

Arnook got a close-up look at the man leading them. "They have the magic mirror!"

"We're under attack!"

Suki, the fearless warrior leader, was in her element. "Yue, warn the Master. The rest of you, follow me. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them."

While the others hurried about or headed toward the main entrance, Yue made her way to Zuko's rooms. The door had been left ajar; yet she still hesitated, knowing that if Katara's departure was hurting her and the others, it must be many times harder on Zuko.

Yue peeked into the room. Zuko has his back to her, leaning over the table that held the bell jar and the enchanted fire lily.

"Excuse me, Prince Zuko …"

"Leave me in peace."

"But Zuko, the castle is under attack!"

Zuko glanced at her in vague surprise. Yue noticed that he was wearing his mask again, though he hadn't worn it earlier in the evening. Then he looked away, resuming his despairing position. "Let them come. You and the others can flee if you want. Just leave me."

Yue's voice was soft and pleading. "Katara wouldn't want you to give up your life."

"I'm not. I'm already dying. It makes no difference if they kill me. Either way, it's not suicide."

Yue stared at him. "I can't believe that you, of all people, would give up."

Zuko's hands gripped the edge of the table. "You don't understand."

Feeling at a loss, Yue turned away sadly and went back downstairs. She found the others bracing themselves with their backs pressed against the door; Suki was doing most of the work, trying to keep the intruders from breaking it down. They could hear fists and clubs banging on the other side, threatening to beat down the barrier.

"This isn't working!" Iroh panted.

Aunt Wu looked uncharacteristically anxious. "Iroh, what will we do?"

Suddenly the candle that made up Iroh's head lit up. "Wait – I've got it!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Break it down!"

"Come on!"

"Take whatever booty you can find; but remember, the Blue Spirit is mine!" Jet ordered.

Then it happened: the doors finally gave in. The crash of the doors on the floor was followed by an eerie silence.

The foyer was empty of any living thing. But on either side of the entryway looked like an antique shop, lined with furniture and household items and curios.

The mob entered cautiously, looking around with suspicion, as though suspecting the Blue Spirit to emerge from behind a piece of furniture at any moment. Longshot picked up a lit candelabra from a table and held it up, trying to light up the way.

"NOW!" Iroh shouted.

Chaos ensued so suddenly that the people didn't know what was happening; everything around them was moving; it took them a minute to process that it was the household items that were moving. Cleaning supplies, kitchenware, furniture of every kind came at them, moving of their own accord.

Once they realized what was happening, the Freedom Fighters didn't hesitate to fight back. Daggers clashed with animated pots and pans; arrows pierced pillows; someone chased after the footstool like a hunter after an animal.

Yue had joined the cups and bowls among the Kyoshi Warriors. Each of them stood poised on the landing of the stairs, filled to the brim with boiling hot water.

"Now!" Arnook called out; the liquid containers leaned forward, spilling their contents on the attackers below. The Freedom Fighters screamed in pain as they were splashed with the boiling liquid.

Jet could see that fighting was a waste of time. The Blue Spirit was somewhere else in the castle. These abnormalities were just distractions.

Smellerbee started to run past him; Jet grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Smellerbee, give me some of your knives."

She scowled but handed over two daggers. "This better be worth the trouble, Jet."

"Trust me; it is," Jet promised. And with that, he headed up the stairs. The objects were too preoccupied with fighting to notice him.

There were a few close calls, such as when Sneers chased Iroh with a torch, until the candelabra was cornered against a wall.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?" Sneers said, holding the torch out close to Iroh. "It's a tool, not a toy." Iroh thought he could feel his metal skeleton melting.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Suki lumbered up behind the boy. Sneers glanced over his shoulder at her, his mouth forming a small O. Suki flung her right door open, knocking the torch out of his hands; then she opened her left door, slapping Sneers and knocking him aside.

Iroh breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said to Suki, before running off to rejoin the fight.

The Duke had found a way to keep busy while staying out of the direct fighting: he was trying to pluck out all of Aunt Wu's feathers. Iroh gasped, and then rushed up in front of the boy. "Release her!" he ordered; when he exhaled, his flames leapt up a foot high, making him look like a small fiery monster. The Duke dropped the feather duster in terror and ran from the room.

"Oh, good show," Arnook said sarcastically. Iroh didn't notice; he was too busy embracing Aunt Wu.

Ty Lee pushed herself up the stairs, until she was about halfway up the stairwell. She surveyed the chaotic scene; it wasn't her ideal audience. Still, it was something.

"Looks like I'm getting a solo after all," Ty Lee murmured to herself, with a mixture of irony and self-satisfaction. "Take _that_, Azula." She sucked in a huge breath, held her nose, and let out the highest, most deafening note she'd ever played.

The people standing nearest to her covered their ears or held their heads in pain, before they had the sense to run away.

The Freedom Fighters were falling back.

"Where's Jet?"

"_Who cares?_"

It was a silent agreement: they were done taking orders from Jet. They retreated, fleeing from the insane, unwelcoming, inhospitable place.

"And _stay_ out!" Suki shouted with finality.

* * *

Zuko waited, unable to hear the sounds of the battle that was waged in the lower levels of the castle. He hid, and waited to see if anyone would find him.

He heard someone close the door behind him.

"So I was wrong." Jet said this strangely, without any hint of apology or shame. "Sokka and Katara were right. What was it—a masked firebending ninja who imprisons unsuspecting travelers?"

The Blue Spirit merely glanced over his shoulder at the intruder. Jet pulled the magic mirror out of his belt and tossed it onto the floor, sending it sliding toward Zuko. "Do you like destroying families? Kidnapping innocents? Who knows what else you did to Katara …"

_Don't speak that name to me_. Zuko's instinct was to be angry; but those words had some truth to them.

"Well? Are you going to fight? Or do I have to issue a formal challenge?" Zuko turned sideways; through the corner of the mask's eyehole, he could see Jet pull out a knife. Then his eyes fell on the floor, on the sheath that held his broadswords.

It was not in Zuko's nature to give up. Perhaps that was why he had clung to hope that the spell would be broken. And now, not fighting … didn't feel right.

_Katara wouldn't want you to give up your life_.

He knew he wouldn't survive this battle. But at least he could go down fighting.

Jet threw the knife the way Smellerbee had taught him. There was a swish and a metallic sound; Zuko had drawn his swords, and the arrow was deflected by one of the blades.

Strangely satisfied, Jet unsheathed his hook swords, looking menacingly at the Blue Spirit. "No firebending?" he taunted.

"Maybe I don't feel like it."

Jet charged at him; Zuko held up his swords in a cross in front of him. Zuko was careful to move away from the table with the fire lily; even now he thought of protecting it. The two swordsmen crossed blades again and again, but Zuko's movements were mostly defensive, almost automatic.

Zuko raised his swords to block Jet's, leaving his chest exposed. Jet raised one leg high and kicked Zuko hard in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards and crashing through the window. It was only the protective black bodysuit that kept him from being cut or getting glass stuck in his flesh. But he did have a painful landing on the flat rooftop below. He lay there for a moment, not moving, his swords a few feet away.

Jet leapt through the broken window and landed in front of him, a manic light in his usually dark eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he was enjoying this; he felt exhilarated, righteous, and triumphant.

Zuko was alive, but he was done. What was the point of fighting, now that Katara was gone? The fire lily was about to die, but that hardly mattered. He didn't care so much about a lifetime as a demon than a lifetime without Katara.

"Give it up!" Jet shouted. "It's over!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

The scream could be heard even over the howling wind. Jet and the Blue Spirit both looked down in disbelief and saw a hot-air balloon rising up toward the spires of the towers. Sokka was at the controls, smiling a dark, triumphant smile. Katara, however, wasn't smiling; her expression blazed with hatred at Jet, at the same time glowing with love for the Blue Spirit.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. He had thought he'd never see her again. But she came back – for him.

Jet noticed the Blue Spirit's distraction, and took the opportunity to strike another blow; but the Blue Spirit snatched his broadswords and blocked him, fighting with renewed determination.

"Go to him," Sokka urged his sister. Katara smiled at him gratefully, and then stood on the edge of the basket, holding on to a rope to steady herself. As they passed a tower, she grabbed on to a spire and got off the balloon. She carefully climbed down to the stretch of roof where Jet and the Blue Spirit were fighting.

She had to go across a slanted stretch of tiled roof, holding on to the top of the gable. Now she felt instinctive fear; she could barely find her footing; if she fell, it would be the end of her—and Zuko.

Katara stopped, holding onto the roof, trying to catch her breath. She was scared. She closed her eyes against the rain, against the battle, against her fears.

_I can do this. I have to. For Zuko_. Katara forced her eyes open, glaring through the rain with determination.

_Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow_.

She bent the water out from under her hands before moving them, so she wouldn't slip and fall from the roof. There, she could see them fighting, now appearing equally matched.

"Were you in love with her?" Jet said scornfully. "How could she love you when she had someone like me?"

Zuko's heart sank. So this was the man Katara had mentioned, who first tried to win her over.

"You took away her brother, her freedom, her happiness …"

The Blue Spirit couldn't argue, because it was true. His arms and legs went numb.

"It's over, Spirit!" Jet snarled. "Katara's mine!"

"No!" A water whip struck Jet painfully on the back of his head; he turned and saw Katara standing on the roof, bending the raindrops around her. "I'm not!" And with that, the real battle commenced.

* * *

Arnook was keeping a lookout through the window, searching the grounds for anyone from the mob whom they might have missed. When lightning lit up the sky, he saw something—not on the ground, but in the sky, coming closer …

"What in the Spirit World is that?" Arnook exclaimed.

Yue squinted through the telescope's eyepiece. After a moment, she backed away, gasping. "It's Sokka!"

"Sokka?" Ty Lee repeated.

"Katara's brother?" Iroh remembered.

"Is Katara with him?" Suki demanded.

Arnook hesitated. "I don't see her."

Outside, Sokka hurried to land the balloon on the grounds. The rain was starting to come down in sheets now. Once they touched the ground, Sokka stumbled out of the basket and rushed into the castle, not caring about whether he would be able to leave the place.

Sokka just had time to take in the ruined state of the foyer: scorch marks, puddles, broken furniture, and some chipped pottery hobbling about. And there were the objects who had greeted him when he first came here, accompanied by a dented piccolo and a disheveled featherduster whom he hadn't met before. "Where's the mob?" he blurted.

"We drove them out," Iroh reported.

"Not all of them, you didn't," Sokka said, running up the stairs. "Their leader is trying to kill Zuko."

"What?" Yue and the others followed after him as fast as they could.

"Katara's on the roof, trying to help Zuko."

"Katara's back?" more than one object exclaimed.

Something pushed open the flap of Sokka's bag, and Meng and Aang peeked out to look at their friends. "There's still hope!" Meng shouted triumphantly.

Sokka stopped at the top of the stairs, realizing that he didn't know his way around the castle. "Zuko's room is this way," Ty Lee said, taking the lead.

They burst into the suite, and ran over to the broken window, evidently the place where the duel had commenced. They looked down and could see the three young people fighting on a stretch of flat roof below them.

Jet knew he had to act fast. Katara would have the upper hand, surrounded by her element water. And now the Blue Spirit was newly invigorated, though bruised from Jet's initial attack. It was hard for him to use firebending effectively in the rain, but he still had his swords in hand.

Jet noticed that Katara's waterbending had improved during her time away. Add to that her flaring temper, her anger directed toward him—she was a force to be reckoned with. He moved between the two of them, trying and failing to fight them individually—they kept coming to help the other. All three of them were tired, and wanted it to end.

"Why can't you stop fighting?" Katara said, angry and tearful.

Jet lowered his swords slightly to look at her. "Because it's the only thing I know how to do. Because I have to believe there are things—people—worth fighting for."

Katara stared at him; she hadn't expected him to answer.

Hesitating was a mistake. No sooner had he finished speaking than Jet turned, rounding on the Blue Spirit; each of his swords hooked onto one of the broadswords, wrenching them from the Blue Spirit's gloved hands and tossing them down over the side of the roof. Zuko tried to throw some fire, but Jet avoided it, ducking behind Zuko and then holding one sword on either side of his neck.

For the first time that evening, Zuko feared for his own life.

Katara screamed. "No! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything?"

Jet looked at her with renewed interest. "Anything?"

Katara swallowed hard, knowing what Jet was thinking. Nevertheless, she nodded.

"If I let him live, will you marry me?"

Behind the mask, Zuko's mouth dropped open. He stared at Katara, waiting for her answer.

Katara looked from Jet to the Blue Spirit in anguish. There was no way she could let the Blue Spirit die. But marrying Jet would break the Blue Spirit's heart. What was the moral thing to do? What was the selfish thing, or the selfless thing?

"We have to do something!" Iroh cried.

"Sokka, throw something at them!" Meng said.

"Like what?" Sokka asked. "They took away my boomerang!"

They exchanged helpless, desperate glances.

"Throw me," Yue said suddenly.

"What? No!" Sokka exclaimed.

Arnook stared at his daughter. "Yue …"

"Father, please. They have to live, they have to love each other—it's so the rest of you can be human again!"

"Zuko?" Katara looked to him rather than Jet. "What would you have me do?"

The Blue Spirit was just as lost as Katara.

"Sokka, throw me NOW!" Yue shouted. Looking terrified, Sokka grabbed the teapot, held it up over his head, and threw it at Jet with all his might.

The porcelain teapot hit Jet's head with such force that it broke into several large pieces. The Blue Spirit moved away quickly as Jet collapsed onto the rooftop. Blood dripped from his skull, mixing with the rain that fell on him.

For a moment the only things moving were the rain and wind around them. Then the Blue Spirit crawled away from Jet's still form, slowly got to his feet, and walked across the platform toward Katara. She reached out for him, smiling passionately.

"You came back," the Blue Spirit said, reaching out to touch her face.

Katara's throat was tight. "Of course I came back," she said, feeling close to tears.

They embraced, clinging desperately to each other; Zuko thought he might never let go. "I thought I'd never see you again …"

Katara closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest. The cloth was damp against her skin, but she could still feel the heat radiating from the firebender.

Sokka managed to jump down from Zuko's window to the rooftop. "Yue!" Sokka rushed to pick up the shards of porcelain. No, Yue couldn't be dead—she wasn't human, she couldn't die like a human, you could glue porcelain back together—

Sokka looked up, glancing around in desperation. If there was no imminent danger, he had to take care of Yue. He spotted Zuko and Katara hugging each other on the balcony. He turned around to look at Jet—but he wasn't there.

"What the—?" Sokka shielded his eyes against the rain and look up. There—Jet was on his feet, almost at the other end of the roof, glaring at the couple hugging a few feet away from him. He was holding a knife in his right hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Sokka screamed.

Katara straightened and saw Jet over Zuko's shoulder. Katara screamed, but Zuko was already moving, turning so the knife stabbed him instead of Katara. He cried out in agony, a sound like Katara had never heard before.

Jet yanked on the handle, drawing the knife out of Zuko's stomach and pulling back to strike again; but as he pulled he lost his balance, sending himself falling backward. He tumbled down the sloped roof, until he fell off a precipice. They could hear his scream as he fell through the air, crashing into several lower-level rooftops, Then, finally, he landed on the cobbled ground, and the screaming stopped.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I took a little inspiration from the hostage situation in _The Phantom of the Opera_; I haven't seen that play (yet), but I once read a Zutara fanfic based on it, and then I read a summary of the play on Wikipedia.


	6. Transformation

_Published September 19, 2012_

**Song:** "Home (Reprise)" from the Broadway musical _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

_Previously in "Beauty and the Blue Spirit …_

"_You know what happens between now and next summer?" It was the first time Arnook caused Iroh to be at a loss of words. Arnook nodded, his lens bobbing up and down. "Your nephew will turn twenty-one. You know what that means. We'll be enchanted forever."_

* * *

"**Transformation**"

Katara helped Zuko slowly lie down on the roof. Blood was soaking through his ripped shirt. Katara tried desperately to collect enough water from the rain around her and guide it to Zuko's stomach; she might be able to close up the wound, but she didn't know how to heal such severe internal damage.

"How bad am I?" Zuko asked in a strangled voice.

"I can't say for sure," Katara said, almost whispering because her throat felt so tight. Zuko seemed to take this as confirmation of what he'd suspected.

"I've ruined everything," Katara sobbed. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for me …"

"Katara," Zuko said, and the tone of his voice made her fall silent. "I would rather die now, having you with me, than live to be a hundred and never meet you."

The tears flowed freely down Katara's face, mingling with the rain.

Had it really been that same evening when they danced together? It already seemed like a distant memory.

"I want to see your face," Katara said flatly. She carefully lifted his head up and untied the back of the mask. Then she lifted it off, exposing Zuko's face to the rain and night air. She gently pulled back the hood of his bodysuit, letting out his black hair. She traced her fingers over his skin and scars, as though trying to memorize his face.

"I used to get so angry, I broke all the mirrors, except for the magic one. I don't care about it anymore," Zuko said. "Except … I wish I could be better, for you."

Katara shook her head. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever met," she said passionately, her voice choked with sobs.

Zuko stared, blinking at her. Then he smiled in spite of himself. "Remember when we all made a wish on the New Year log?"

Katara smiled tearfully, almost glad that he was trying to distract them. "Yes."

"You said we weren't supposed to tell each other what we wished for. But, I want you to know … you were my wish."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Zuko …"

"I was selfish, Katara. You changed me, more than you'll ever know, but I was still selfish. That night, I knew you must have wished for your freedom, I actually thought about it … but I wanted you here, with me." His voice was bitter. "After all that, I still cared more about myself than about you."

"You're mistaken on one point," Katara said, finding her voice again. "I didn't wish that I would be free."

Zuko looked surprised and puzzled. "You didn't?"

"No. My wish was that I would find my destiny, whatever it may be. You know that I was still uncertain about my future – I didn't know whether or not I would leave one day, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to anymore."

"Really?" Zuko looked pleased, though his eyes were sad.

Katara nodded, and hesitated. "You see, I was starting to think … maybe … you were my destiny."

Zuko was silent for a moment, absorbing this. So Katara did feel for him the way he felt for her.

"Say something," she begged.

"Maybe it's better this way," he murmured. "At least … I got to see you, one last time."

"You can't die!" Katara said desperately. She looked at the shards of porcelain just a few yards away, with Sokka standing over them, unable to help either his sister or his friend. "Yue just sacrificed herself for you – for _us_ – if you die now, it will have been in vain …" She stopped, remembering something.

Katara reached under her shirt and pulled out an amulet on a chain. She wore it so often, she had almost forgotten what it was for. She uncorked the small flask and bended the small amount of water out.

Katara closed her eyes. "Thank you, Yue." Her friend had saved Zuko twice.

She guided the water to the wound on Zuko's stomach. "Just a second …"

Zuko was trying to hold on, but he was slipping; his eyes were heavy and started to close. Then, the water entered the wound, as though his body was absorbing it. Zuko winced; then his body relaxed, but still moved, breathing, pulsing with life.

After a moment, Zuko inhaled, slowly, deeply. Then he released his breath, a sigh of relief. Katara gasped slightly, almost afraid to hope.

Zuko's eyes fluttered open again. "Katara," he said, his voice stronger now.

"Zuko!" Katara all but flung herself across him, hugging him even as he lay on the ground. Zuko moved his arms over her, holding her against himself.

"Thank you," Zuko breathed.

"I was so worried …" Katara pulled away slightly, wiping her now happy tears out of her eyes. "I didn't tell you …"

"What?"

Katara swallowed. "I love you, Zuko," she whispered.

Zuko's smile vanished, and he stared at Katara. "I didn't realize it until today—or maybe it was earlier, but I was afraid to admit it …"

"Stop." Zuko's voice was gentle. "You don't have to explain. It doesn't matter. Because … I love you, too."

Above them, the objects still on the balcony looked back at the fire lily. The last wilting orange petal broke off and fluttered down onto the table.

Katara stared at Zuko. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just shock of what he said; she was staring at something else, something she didn't understand.

He sensed it, rather than felt it. He hadn't felt anything when the spell was cast upon him, when his physical appearance had been altered so dramatically. But now he realized what was happening.

"You've done it." Zuko said in awe.

"I'm not doing that." Katara sounded frightened, staring at Zuko's glowing skin. No, not all of his skin—the markings on it. They were fading … healing.

While Zuko was undergoing this transformation on the outside, he had something like an epiphany inside. He understood, then, that the enchantment had made his visible features mirror the state of his heart. His heart had been completely cold, and so he had been made ugly. But now, Katara had changed him, and his ugliness was fading, as though washed away by the rain.

Katara stood and took a few steps back, looking at him uncertainly. Zuko stood up slowly, feeling his strength returning with the Spirit Water's help. He looked down at his hands; they were unblemished—not as though there had never been a wound, but as though it had healed.

Rather than reach for the magic mirror, Zuko brought his hands to his own face. There was something—the skin around his left eye and on his cheek still bore a scar. But the rest of his face was smooth.

Finally he turned and looked at Katara, letting her see who he really was.

Katara stared at him, as though she didn't know what to think. He was handsome—beautiful, even—but she barely recognized him now.

Zuko came over to her slowly, his hands clutching his shirt in excitement. "Katara … it's me."

She studied him, as though searching his face as well as his soul. Then she hesitantly raised her hand and touched the scar around his left eye. His eyes were the same gold they had always been.

"It _is_ you!" Katara said joyfully. Her hands slowly explored his new face—or old face, however you looked at it. She stopped when Zuko cupped her face in his hands, looking at her with more happiness and tenderness than she'd ever seen in his expression.

They kissed, and it was passionate, deep, and pure. It was fire flaring up in a blaze; it was water swelling and breaking on a shore, a never-ending cycle of movement. They could have sworn that at that moment, they felt the whole world transform.

They only broke apart when they heard someone shouting. "Zuko!" It was Iroh, shouting from his perch on the balcony above them. But his voice was stronger and somehow different from the one Katara had gotten used to. They looked up, and saw not a candelabrum, but an elderly man with a long gray beard, dressed in Fire Nation robes, leaning over the railing.

"Uncle!" Zuko looked ecstatic.

"He's human!" Katara said, stating the obvious.

"Come on!" Zuko took her hand in his; together they climbed up the slating to the balcony outside Zuko's room. Zuko and the old man embraced, laughing for pure joy.

"You did it!" Iroh said, looking at Katara over Zuko's shoulder.

The telescope, featherduster, piccolo, and wardrobe were all there; but Katara had barely looked at them before each of them suddenly changed, faster than her eyes could register. Suki shrank, while the others grew, until they were all around the same height as Zuko and Katara and Iroh.

Chief Arnook was a tall middle-aged man in Water Tribe clothing.

Aunt Wu was an elegant old woman in luxurious golden robes and painted facial features.

Ty Lee was a young woman with a long brown braid, dressed in a pink costume almost fit for a circus.

Suki was about the same age, in a green dress that made up the Kyoshi Warrior uniform.

"Look at us!" Ty Lee cried, putting one arm around Suki and another around Aunt Wu.

"Where are the children?" Aunt Wu wondered.

"Here!" Aang and Meng rode in on Momo the footstool. They got off quickly, realizing what was about to happen. The teacup and the doll spun and grew into a boy and a girl before everyone's eyes. The two of them looked at each other.

"Aang!"

"Meng!"

"Look at you!" they said at the same time. Suddenly Meng seized Aang's shirt, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Aang's eyes widened in shock.

"Aw, they're so sweet together!" Ty Lee crooned.

Finally Meng loosened her grip enough for Aang to pull away, looking bewildered. "Of all the things you could have done—that was the first thing you thought to do, now you're human again!"

"I thought I might never be able to do that! Of course that would be the first thing!"

Katara couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Come here, you two!" she ordered. The two youngest people ran up to her; Katara was able to hug them for the first time.

Iroh tilted his head at Zuko's face. "Why do you suppose that scar didn't fade?"

Zuko shrugged. "Probably so I don't forget." He didn't mind; he would patiently and humbly bore his scar as a reminder of his arrogance and selfishness.

"What is going on?" Sokka entered the room, carrying his shoulder bag carefully in his hands, looking just as bewildered as he had been the night he discovered the castle. Although then he had been shocked to see that the inhabitants were material objects, now he was surprised to see them as human beings.

"Well," Aang said, "basically Katara saved Zuko with some magic spirit water, they professed their love, and broke the spell that had made Zuko ugly and turned the rest of us into household items."

Sokka blinked at him. "Oh," was all he said.

"Where is my daughter?" Arnook said, his voice shaking just slightly.

Sokka looked half crestfallen, half guilty. He knelt down and laid the bag on the floor, so they could see the porcelain shards he had carried on it.

"Yue," Zuko said solemnly.

Katara spoke up quietly. "She was the one who gave me the water from the Spirit Oasis. If she hadn't … we would have lost Zuko."

"We might have lost you both," Sokka interjected, "if it hadn't been for her."

Arnook looked lost. "Why is she still like this?" he asked, gesturing to the broken teapot.

"I guess … the enchantment can't reverse death," Zuko acknowledged sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Sokka bowed his head in sorrow and something that might have been shame. "I'm sorry I threw her … I … I panicked, I guess … I did what she told me …"

"You helped her save Zuko," Arnook said somberly. "In turn, she saved all of us."

"She's a hero," Katara said solemnly.

Sokka picked up the largest shard, which had been a part of Yue's face. He looked at it wistfully, with something like reverence; then he brought the porcelain piece to his face and kissed it. "Good-bye, Princess Yue," he said quietly, placing the shard back on the bag.

"Sokka." He turned and faced Zuko, who stood humbly before him. "It couldn't have been easy, letting Katara come back. Thank you, for bringing her here."

"You're … welcome." Sokka folded his arms. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're all right."

Zuko nodded in thanks.

The two men shook hands. Katara thought she might burst with happiness, seeing the people she loved most—as well as the two halves of her life—reconciled.

"I guess there's just one thing left," Iroh said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Aang asked; Meng shushed him.

Zuko knew what they were thinking. And for once, he and Iroh were in agreement.

Zuko took Katara's hand in his, and led her out onto the balcony. The others could still see and hear them.

"You saved my life," Zuko said, sounding both awed and grateful. "And you broke the spell—some of them thought they'd never be human again." He shook his head. "I don't know how to thank you."

Katara hesitated. "Would … well, if Sokka agrees …" She looked sheepish. "Would you take me back? To stay, I mean?"

Zuko smiled, almost laughing a little. "Of course you can. And Sokka's welcome too," he added.

Katara was about to thank him, but he kept talking. "Katara." Zuko took a deep breath. "If there's one thing I learned tonight," he said seriously, "it's that I need you. Maybe you don't need me as much …"

"Yes, I do," Katara said softly. She knew, now, that her heart was here, with Zuko and all the castle's inhabitants.

Zuko took both of Katara's hands in his own. Then, he very deliberately bent down on one knee.

"Katara of the Water Tribe," Zuko said, "will you marry me?"

He half-expected her to be surprised, to hesitate, to say that she wasn't ready.

But what she said instead was, "Yes. I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's not over yet! I have a short epilogue coming up very soon.

**Disclaimer:** The line "You are the most beautiful man I've ever met" is taken from the movie _Beastly_.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Spring did come eventually. Just as humanity had been restored to the objects, life was restored to nature.

Zuko and Katara held their wedding on the first day of spring. Suki and Meng tried to help Katara prepare. As usual Katara refused to wear makeup; but she allowed Meng to fetch a few ribbons for her hair. "These match your dress," she said, holding up the pink and green fabric strips.

Suddenly Momo leapt onto the vanity, snatched up one of the ribbons, and flew out the door with it. "Momo!" Katara laughed.

"Can we catch him? The wedding's in less than an hour!" Suki said as the three girls ran into the hallway.

"It's not a big deal," Katara started.

But Meng was adamant, almost indignant. "Split up. We need to find that lemur!"

It was Katara who found him a few minutes later, playing with the ribbon on the floor. "Momo, I need that," Katara said, trying to sound gentle. But Momo started to run away.

"Hey! I can't run in this!" Katara was wearing the same dress she had worn on Zuko's birthday, the day the enchantment was broken. She hitched up her skirt and tried to chase after the lemur, who was much faster now that he had wings again. Katara followed him outside, into the gardens.

An old woman was there, tending to the flowers on the bushes. Katara thought she must be a palace gardener. Katara gazed around at the budding plants, which looked vaguely familiar to her. "Wow," she said softly.

"Do you like it?" the old woman asked.

Katara nodded. "It's beautiful."

"These are a new addition." She nodded to Katara. "My wedding gift to you."

"What are they?"

"They're called fire lilies. They only bloom for a few weeks—usually in the summer." She paused. "I can't say whether your soon-to-be husband will like them or not."

Suddenly Katara remembered where she had seen such a flower: in the Dragon Bone Catacombs, and then in Zuko's private rooms. He had been so angry with her, when she almost touched it … it had wilted, but ever so slowly, as if magic was keeping it alive indefinitely.

She hadn't seen that flower in months—since the night she left to find Sokka.

"You know it was no ordinary flower," Hama said, as though reading her mind.

"What was it, then? Why did Zuko like it so much?"

"Oh, no; he loathed it. But he had to keep it safe. It showed that he still had time left, before his fate was sealed one way or another." In response to Katara's confused look, she explained, "You know that they were enchanted. There was a time limit. If Prince Zuko couldn't break the spell before the last petal of the fire lily fell, it would become permanent. That fate could only be circumvented by true love."

Katara studied the old woman. She had said _they_, not _we_. She didn't live here; that was why Katara hadn't met her before.

"It was you," she realized. "You're the one who cast that spell—made Zuko hideous and turned all the others into household items."

Hama nodded. Katara started to speak, but Hama raised a hand to silence her. "Before you get angry, ask yourself: Where would you be now if I hadn't done that?"

Katara stared at her. She hadn't taken the time to think about it, to meditate on everything that had happened in the past year.

If there had been no enchantment … Zuko wouldn't have asked her to stay. She wouldn't have gotten to know him, much less fallen in love with him.

"He deserved everything I gave him. And," Hama added, "he deserves everything _you_ give him."

Katara didn't know how to respond to that. She gazed at the flowers again, wondering if Zuko would appreciate them or abhor them.

She remembered how she had felt about her life a year ago—uncertain, apprehensive, full of longing. Katara had known that she wanted more in her life, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The worst part was not simply not knowing, but rather not having any idea.

Now, she could imagine her future. She and Zuko might raise a family together. They might go on adventures. Sokka would continue inventing and travel to science fairs and conventions. Ty Lee would become a composer in her own right.

Katara turned to speak to the old woman; but she was alone in the garden. It was as though the enchantress had never been there.

No, that wasn't true; Hama had left a larger mark on the castle than its inhabitants could comprehend.

* * *

The ceremony and reception were held in the great hall, the same room where the Winter Solstice celebration and Zuko's birthday party had taken place.

All of their close friends played a role in the wedding. Suki was Katara's maid of honor, and Ty Lee was a bridesmaid. Zuko asked Chief Arnook, who would be returning to the North Pole soon afterwards, to be his best man. Aang was an usher, and escorted Meng, the flower girl, up the aisle. Aunt Wu officiated the ceremony. Sokka walked up the aisle with Katara, and gave her away.

Zuko was waiting for her at the end of the room. Today was his last day of waiting for Katara.

As the wedding procession walked up the aisle, Ty Lee led a full orchestra, and played a solo on the pipa. Iroh added to the melody on the Tsungi horn.

Zuko and Katara had written their vows together. They promised to love, honor, cherish, and protect each other; to be forever loyal, in sickness and health, whether beautiful or ugly. They kissed, and then turned to face their audience as Aunt Wu proclaimed, "May I present, Prince Zuko and Princess Katara, husband and wife."

While the servants cleared away the chairs to make room on the dance floor, Katara and Zuko went upstairs to the second-floor landing overlooking the first floor. All the girls and women gathered in the foyer below. Katara turned her back to them, and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder.

"I caught it!" Suki said excitedly, holding it up for the others to see.

"She'll be the next one to marry," Aunt Wu predicted.

Meng nudged her. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell, that would ruin the fun!" the old woman exclaimed.

Everyone went back to the great hall, which now had a section for the orchestra, a table laid with food, and a large area cleared for dancing. Ty Lee, Iroh, and the Kyoshi Warriors started with a slow song for Katara and Zuko to dance to. It wasn't their first time dancing together, but it was their first time doing so as husband and wife. And this time, they could be confident that it wouldn't be their last.

After that, the others started to join in. Aang didn't even have to ask if Meng wanted to dance; she was already pulling him into the circle.

"May I have this dance?" Iroh asked Aunt Wu formally.

The fortuneteller smiled coyly. "I knew you would ask," she said, before following him.

For a while Sokka hovered near the refreshment table. Until someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Suki, the Kyoshi Warriors' leader.

"Hey. Do you want to dance?" Suki asked.

Sokka blinked at her, before swallowing his mouthful of food. "Sure," he said, his voice squeaking as he tried to sound casual.

Suki smiled, taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Just one problem," Sokka said, as though just remembering. "I can't really dance."

Suki responded by spinning him around. "You're a warrior, right? Pretend we're fighting, or training together. They're both about movement, working with another person."

Neither of them led the dance; if anything they took turns. Katara and Zuko snuck glances at them.

"They are kind of sweet together," Katara said to Zuko, sounding amused. Zuko rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless

"This is going to sound weird," Suki said, "but I'm glad you got lost in the swamp. It led you and Katara here."

Sokka smiled sheepishly at the memory. "Heh. Yeah. I am, too."

The song ended then. Suki and Sokka parted slowly. "Thanks for that," Suki said.

"Sure. Maybe I'll catch you again later."

Appa watched from outside, looking through the doorway that lead to the great hall. Sokka came over with a plate of food for the bison. Appa eagerly caught some vegetables on his tongue.

Sokka stroked Appa's head, a smug smile on his face. "See Appa? My instincts were right on the money!"

Meng approached Aunt Wu, breathless from dancing with Aang. "Are we going to live happily ever after, Aunt Wu?" she asked, watching Katara and Zuko dance together.

"Of course, my dear," the old woman said happily. "Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! After a year and a half, this story is done.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed this, especially those who did so regularly: Atem's Sister Atea (who convinced me to post the entirety of this story on DeviantArt), Tara, patty cake rocks, ElodieKumari94, KnivesAndPens13, SunrisePhoenix, and Rosebook12.


End file.
